


Purr-fect Double Date

by virallemon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien acts like a cat, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virallemon/pseuds/virallemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this head canon http://catxnoir.tumblr.com/post/131090242103/imagine-adrinette-and-ninoalya-are-on-a-double<br/>imagine adrinette and ninoalya are on a double date and nino and alya dont know who cat noir and ladybug are</p>
<p>theyre watching a movie at someone’s house and theyre cuddling and adrien starts purring and nino pauses the movie like “is there a cat in here???” and adrien turns bright red</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purr-fect Double Date

The white light of the TV lights up the room and the sound was blaring. It was some action flick Nino and Alya wanted to see, They kept nagging to watch the film for the two couples double date and Marinette and Adrien eventually gave in. Settled in comfortably on the couch, Alya was cuddled into Nino’s side. The pair were zoned in on the television getting extremely excited as the superhero character swung across the screen. Just as the hero was fighting the villain in an intense battle a soft purring sound emitted from the other side. Adrien was cuddling into Marinette’s lap softly purring as she stroked his hair, she giggled as she continued petting her boyfriend. Marinette moved her hand to scratch under his chin and as she began the purring became louder. Nino immediately paused the movie “Do you hear that noise like seriously is there a cat here?” Adrien’s cheeks became a bright red. Sometimes he despised his cat-like actions.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic  
> Follow me on tumblr trash-but-cute.tumblr.com


End file.
